


Metallic Panic

by hetalianGemini15



Series: AO3 Exclusives [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: An AO3 exclusive.





	Metallic Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I went by ear on most if not all of the dialouge. Also kept swapping between Netflix and google docs because Netflix doesn't support split screen. I hope somebody likes this, I really worked hard to write it.
> 
> Follows the events of episodes 41, 44, 57 - 60, 63. The bonus tidbit at the end is roughly a year after the promised day. I'd recommend reading or watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood but I'm not to blame if you get confused or spoiled. You've been warned.

“-And they know how to fight in low visibility. Stay out of here, trust me.” He could feel what he at first believed to be solid ground give way beneath him, falling through the snow within moments. He could feel the air moving past his body, crashing through the roof of a mine storage shed within minutes. Landing on his back on packed ground, he felt a dampness other than the cold snow spread over his crotch.

‘I should've just kept my big mouth shut. We'd all be better off if I did. This sure isn't going to be fun…’ Moving to get up from where he landed, he glanced around at his surroundings, golden eyes landing on crates of explosives. ‘Dynamite huh? Well that's one perk to fighting in a mine.’ Feeling a stabbing pain rock through his torso, he couldn't help the thought of dread. This was definitely going to be akin to hell on earth. After an interesting lesson on what makes Dynamite, and in turn causing two chimeras to be out of the fight, he stepped over the floor of the abandoned mine shaft towards the man he was set to stopping.

“Your attitude changed rather quickly once I lost my hostage.” Of course it did, what was expected?

“What'd you expect to happen? Let's make this easy, all I want is for you to tell me everything you know.” He had a bad feeling that this was going to be something dumb.

“Oh is that all you want from me? I just got out of the hospital and I don't want to get banged up fighting a youngster like you. Not to mention I don't have the time either. I guess I'll have to speed things up with this.” He watched as the ruby red stone was held up, reflecting the dim and shadowed light of the overcast room. At least he didn't have to look for it, didn't think he could manage it in his current predicament. Dashing forward, he made quick work of getting the stone away from the elder alchemist before slicing the circle on the other's right palm.

“And now I've-”

“Now you've what? You think you've won? So you're determined not to kill. How admirable of you. You do realize the advantage it gives your opponent though, don't you? Instead of finishing me off, you've given me a second chance to kill you.” His eyes widened as another stone entered view from the mouth of the other. “That sense of mercy is about to get you into a lot of trouble.” That feeling of dread was back full force as he watched the stone fall into the open palm, unable to do anything to stop what would happen next. Blacking out for only a few moments as the mine shaft collapsed.

‘Must have fallen down the mine shaft. I can't let Kimblee get away.’ Going through his thoughts, he tried to get up from where he had landed. There was a numb sort of pain around his side and lower abdomen which he assumed was just a warning sign that he was going to be hindered by the little contributor of all his difficulties and issues from the previous months. Watching the dark red fluid begin to pool under him with hazy vision, he finally realized the severity of his situation.

‘You're kidding. No!’ He tried to pick himself up before falling onto his side. He tried to focus his vision as his body tremored, finally falling unconscious as his hair fell into his face. It wasn't long of a black out before he brought himself back into focus forcefully. Shifting how he was positioned in the floor the best he could, he made sure to keep focus on the task at hand.

“I won't make her cry. Especially over something this stupid.” Using alchemy to remove the beam protruding from his back, he moved more comfortably onto his side. A relieved sigh left him as he felt the slight shifting from his gut, glad that they were alright for the moment. They'd both be in trouble if he didn't get the rest of this beam out soon, blood loss on his part being that factor. Panting heavily as he let the two chimeras free from the rubble, he was barely conscious as the two stood and walked closer to him.

“Hey, Fullmetal kid, you still alive? What. Made you decide to rescue us?”

“You're more injured than we are.”

“Don't get the… wrong idea. I can't pull this thing out of my stomach on my own. I could use… a little help.” His vocalizations were surrounded by heavily panting breaths, his chest having a hard time with rising and falling in time with his breaths.

“We were enemies just five minutes ago and now you're asking us to save your life?” He nodded minutely at the question, trying to reserve his energy.

“Yeah, basically.” He watched as the two older hybrids glanced to each other, both taking a moment to contemplate what they were being asked to do.

“Well, it's not like we were given orders to kill you.” Feeling arms wrap around him and help him into a position where the thick and heavy metal beam could be pulled out. Trying to relax his body, he was moved to lean back a little bit, his breathing still ragged. “Come on.”

“You know kid, you're going to bleed to death pretty quickly once I pull this out.” He internally hissed in pain as he felt the shifting continue, not wanting to let the other persons know of his current issues besides the beam of course.

“Not if I heal it. I'll close up the wound once it's out with alchemy.” He wasn't surprised by the shocked look coming from the men, his breathing turning into less of a pant.

“What? Have you ever performed any kind of medical alchemy before?” This conversation was taking too long, himself mentally going in and out of consciousness for the next few minutes as he spoke.

“You're positive?”

“I don't really have time to think about it. If this is really the cost for me showing mercy, then I'm going to have to pay the price. Right?” He could watch as the lion chimera took hold of the beam, bracing himself for having that pulled out of his body.

“I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds like you're sure. Ready?” He nodded, he was as ready as he was going to be. Closing his eyelids, he had to focus on what he was getting ready to do. Taking a deep breath, he gave a small nod.

“Yeah I'm ready.” Moving his hands, he was prepared to quickly close the wound once the metal object was removed.

‘I've got to picture myself as a single mass of energy.’ Crying out as the embedded beam was pulled harshly, he tried to keep his focus. ‘Use the energy, just like the stone. That's it! I'm a philosophers stone powered by a single soul.” He was outright screaming now, his shoulders being held back. This pain was overbearing, and he debated whether or not it was the worst he's ever felt.

‘Remember, what it felt like, at that moment. Remember, what it felt like to use souls. To harness life!’ Feeling the beam being pulled free, he was quick to perform the alchemical reaction to seal the wounds. It took a second, but the bleeding wound was taken care of minorly. Hearing the older adults above him sigh in what he assumed was relief, he kept his breathing even. There was a few soft kicks against his skin, showing that the young passenger was alright for the moment.

“Did he make it?” He weakly scoffed, opening his eyes to little more than slits.

“You can't kill me that easily.” He still had his flesh hand over where the wound was, his automail lightly over a spot that was lower and to the side. 

“Huh! You mean it worked?”

“I wouldn't exactly say I'm healed. I rejoined my undamaged organs, and I managed to stop the bleeding. But it won't last for long.”

“Oh! Then you need a real doctor!” He began to stand again, his right arm over the fresh wound on his left side. He tried to keep his legs together so there wouldn't be a chance of the being hindering him.

“No. I don't have time for that.” Pacing away slowly, he was dizzy from the blood he did lose. Hearing the other two in the room try stopping him, he only managed to move forward a few more feet. “I've got to stop Kimblee, before he gets to-” Feeling darkness consume him as he fell forward, he grunted softly as he fell to the ground.

“Aw man.” “Idiot. There's no way you can fight Kimblee in your condition.” He could blankly feel himself being picked up and carried, his senses quickly going numb. His hearing could no longer reach the outside world, instead focusing on his own heartbeat.  
~~~~~

It took a while for sound to permeate his ears, his other senses following after. He had been undressed from everything but his underclothes and was now under covers in a bed. Opening his eyes, he blinked back at the dim, but still all too bright light of the room.

“Good to see you're awake kid.” Groaning softly at having woken up, he tried to pull the blanket up over his head before he felt the much weaker shifting in his abdomen. Well shit, this wasn't good at all.

“How long was I out?” His voice was rushed, himself moving to sit up carefully while he waited for an answer. He hoped with everything that he could get the two to leave him alone for at least a little while.

“Maybe three hours. What the hell are you doing?” Well at least it wasn't that long he guessed. Motioning for the two to shoo away and leave the room. He did not need anyone watching him have a kid, especially people who he still considered strangers.

“It's hard to rest when there's people watching you. Get out, I'll be fine.” He was relieved when both grown men left the room, himself trying to be as quiet as possible as he went over to lock the door. Finding a few towels and a pitcher of water on a table near the door, he removed his shirt and rolled it up, sticking it into his mouth to muffle any noises that he happened to make during this ordeal.

‘Now let's get this over with. Please be alright.’ Leaning his back against the door as he sat on an already slightly messy towel that he guessed was used to clean up the blood around where the wound was, he pulled his legs back, spread to anything. He took soft breaths through his nose as he felt the movement down, his muscles working overtime to move the infant-sized body through his.

It hurt badly, his teeth gripping the cloth in his mouth. Feeling a southern area begin to stretch, he used his flesh left hand cup the head. This was going fast, but that wasn't something that he would complain about. What he would complain about is how much he wasn't prepared for this ordeal. Giving a small push, he felt the head reach about halfway out of him. He hissed in pain as the head slipped out, quick to hold the infant's head with his right hand that he had wrapped in a towel. He used his left hand to clear the airways, letting the small babe suck on his thumb.

‘Almost done, just a few more times.” Keeping his teeth pressed into the fabric, he pressed his muscles forward, the strain on his body causing his wounds to ache. Feeling the first, then second shoulders escape him, he pulled his thumb from where it was to support the fragile frame. It was only a few more times before he was able to lift the child up, pulling the babe against his chest as she began to whimper softly.

“Shh you're alright. There's no need to fuss. Let's clean you up and get back to sleep.” Getting a towel damp, he used it to wipe the fluid off the baby in his arms. The girl calmed down a little more as she was cleaned, her soft whimpers turning into purrs. Wrapping the newborn into a clean towel, he pulled his boxers back on before climbing under the covers on the bed.

The next morning, he woke up to persons surrounding where he was previously asleep. It took him a moment to realize why he was being given so much attention. Well it technically wasn't him getting the attention, more like the baby girl who lay asleep on his chest.

“You wake her up and I'll knock you out.” Giving a soft glare to the room around him, he glanced down to the bundle that lay asleep on his chest.

“Just came in to check on you. So where'd the baby come from? It doesn't look too old.” The objective word irked him, but he would let it slide. Feeling the bundle shift a tad in her sleep, he bent his neck to press a light kiss to the top of the head.

“We're fine, just tired. And she's not too old at all, I had her last night after kicking you two from the room.” He smirked at the expressions he was given, rolling his eyes. “Don't tell me that's a shock, there's no way I would've been able to leave. And there's no reason for me of all people to steal a newborn, especially now of all times.” The shocked expressions didn't leave.

“So you were pregnant through all of that?!” He watched as the girl squirmed a bit more before hearing a soft cry start, startling him.

“I was in labor through all of that. Hey now! What's the crying for?” Rubbing the girl's back, he moved to sit up some as he bounced his daughter lightly. The movement calmed her slowly, until it didn't of course. She was still fussy as anything, and obviously wanted the world to know. Placing his left thumb into her mouth again, she calmed down for a moment before whining around the digit.

“You were? Hey what's wrong with her.” He nodded at the question but shrugged at the comment. He didn't know what was wrong, and that worried him a bit, but he could narrow it down.

“Yeah I was, and I don't know but I do have a feeling that she's hungry.” Hearing the cries softening at his word choice, he began unwrapping the towel from around his daughter. “Get out if you're going to judge, I can't exactly do anything different…” Watching the two shift in their seats for a few moments, he sighed softly. Moving to place the girl back against his chest, he shifted her before freezing as she found what she wanted. It wasn't long before she finished, patting her back softly. This wasn't too bad he guessed, much more interesting than what he was used to.

“So, what's her name?” He grinned, the fussy girl opening her gold eyes. It looked like she'd be getting his hair too.

“Meet Izumi Elric, daughter of the one and only Fullmetal Alchemist.”  
~~~~~

Walking back towards where the clinic was, he held a shopping bag in one arm, his daughter held against his chest with fabric he made into a sort of carrier. His hair was down, and he wore a frayed white coat, being stopped before being able to get into the clinic.

“Hold it. Do you work at this doctor's office?” He stopped, chewing on a kabob stick as the man in uniform began reading off a paper. “Have you seen anyone unusual frequenting the clinic lately. He's described as wearing a red coat, blonde hair worn in a braid, and short.” His teeth clenched, snapping the stick that was between his teeth. In a blur of rage, he knocked the man out, baby Izumi asleep against his chest. Watching as another man ran out of the clinic, he kept quiet for a moment.

“Harris. Harris what happened to you? Come on Harris snap to! Harris-” Successfully knocking the other out, he moved into the clinic, making sure he wasn't seen. He could hear from the other room as the third soldier began calling out to the now unconscious men in the hall.

“Cohen! Harris! What's going on? Speak to me.” Throwing his right arm through the wall, he pulled the man into a choke hold, keeping like that until he knew the soldier was out cold.

“Well damn. You just had to take them out on your own, huh? You're pretty reckless kid, you aren't even fully recovered.” He stepped into the doorway as the older man spoke, clenching his automail fist.

“Don't treat me like an invalid, my injuries are fully healed. And I'm revving at full-throttle.”

“You're still sore, aren't you.” His eyes widened a bit before he glanced to the side, his face heating up slightly.

“Not like I can't deal with it.” Bouncing his daughter lightly, he smiled at the soft purr he got in return. He doesn't want to ever kill, but if it ever came down to it he'd kill for his baby girl. Watching as the two chimeras collected their things, he walked out into the hallway holding the bag of food. Picking up the piece of paper that was read off of earlier, he read it over. ‘That's what they're looking for? Someone with a red coat and a braid? Guess I'll have to make do with this look for a while.’ Hearing something from behind himself, he turned to face the direction it was coming from.

“Freeze! Drop your weapons!”

“Tch, we took too long.” Hearing the words from his left, he could feel as Izumi woke up a little, the infant looking around and squirming against his chest.

“Put your hands in the air. Do it now!” “Get out of there kid! Those guys are dangerous.” He had a feeling of what was going to happen next, and seeing the nods above him proved that he was right. Being pulled into a falsetto choke hold, he dropped the bag to place a hand against his daughter's back. So much for doing the shopping.

“Stay back or he's dead!” “Don't force us to blow this kid's brain's out.” Feeling the gun being pressed to his temple, he sighed softly before just keeping still. It's a dumb idea, but if it works it works. Being lifted from the ground, he was carried down the staircase and out the door to the building. He could feel the squirming of his child against his chest, her soft whimpers turning into light cries. Watching and hearing as a roof across the road was shot at to knock off the snow onto soldiers, he was carried and practically thrown into a stolen car, baby and all.

“Hey gorilla, step on it.” He was attempting to calm down his shaken baby, her cries growing a little softer but not stopping.

“Don't call me that! And get her to shut up.”

“Just drive faster! And it's not my fault that myself being swung around jostled her!” Bouncing his daughter lightly, he hummed softly, trying to calm the crying girl the way he remembers his own mother calming himself and his brother down when they were really little.

“These guys are from northern command, we're never going to ditch them.” Feeling the car swerve to miss another vehicle, he glanced back before pressing his daughter to his chest.

“Turn there! I've got an idea.” Pointing to the next crossroads, he fixed how he was holding the baby girl so his hands were free.

“What?”

“Just shut up and turn!” He felt the car jerk to the right, holding onto the headrest.

“This better be a good idea.”

“Just park the car as soon as we turn.” As the vehicle stopped on a dime, he preformed an alchemical reaction to change the car's appearance. Sighing in relief as the northern soldiers drove past them, he relaxed against the back of the seat, baby Izumi's crying having calmed a little despite the fact that his heart was racing. Exhaling a sigh of relief, he tried to relax a bit.

“And you doubted me.” Watching Izumi fall asleep after she calmed down, he glanced up to the front seats as he heard talking.

“Yeah. Well can you change it back into a normal car now?” He sat up a little, hand against the baby's head.

“And why is that? I think this car looks cool as hell.”

“Just change it back, please, we're begging you.”

“Yeah? You guys have a problem with my sense of style?”

“You don't have any.” Huffing, he rolled his eyes at the accusation.  
~~~~~

It wasn't hard to forget things, but forgetting something as important as this, well that wasn't something good at all. He had just been in that room where the Colonel and Lieutenant were, trying to fight back against the deconstruction of his person. This was not what he wanted to happen. What he didn't remember till sometime between going through the gate a third time and himself landing on his side in ‘father's’ room, was the child who was strapped to his back. He didn't realize he had brought his six month old daughter through the gate with him until she began crying softly in what he assumed was fear. Pulling baby Izumi from where she was bound to his back, he was both shocked and glad that she was unharmed by the ordeal, guessing that Truth wouldn't do anything to harm an unknowing infant.

“Shhh Izu, you're alright. I know that was scary.” Calming the girl down, he rubbed her back softly as her whimpers silenced slowly. Hearing a thud a few moments later that happened a few feet away, he glanced over only to quickly stand and run over to the body.

“Teacher!” Stopping beside where she landed, he watched as the woman who taught him alchemy sat up.

“Ed?”

“Are you alright?” He took a moment before kneeling next to her, the girl in his arms clutching the front of his red coat.

“Yeah, more or less. Who is that?” Watching as his teacher gestured to the clinging infant, he felt his face turn a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

“Guess I never had a chance to tell you. This is my daughter and the only way I can think to explain the situation around her is that I am her only biological parent? It's really weird but that's the truth.” Offering to let the elder woman hold the younger version of her namesake, he sat beside his teacher before glancing around the room. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I'd like to know that too. So do you have any clue where we are? Does she have a name?” He glanced around the room, nodding slightly before taking his daughter back.

“Nah, we just ended up here same as you. And I call her Izu alot but her name is Izumi…” Pausing a bit as he answered, he feared for himself for just a moment. He forgot who he was talking to.

“You named your daughter, after me?” Nodding, he slipped baby Izu back into the carrier as he heard a crash from behind them.

“Al! Al, snap out of it. Al, hey wake up already! Al!” Hearing a loud footstep behind himself, he jolted slightly before turning to face the monstrosity. After watching Hohenhiem being trapped by the homunculus’ body, he could feel himself tremble a bit, jumping as he heard a sound above them and watched as his commanding officer fell onto the floor before him.

He did it quickly, but he managed to stash Izu away in a corner of the room before he engaged in battle against Pride. He was glad that he did this, since he didn't want his daughter getting hurt or being in the middle of the transmutation. It wasn't long before he was restrained. And not too soon after it that he was dragged back into a fight against Pride. The five of them had been used to open the portal, which led to every single human being in the country besides those in the center of the circle having their souls taken. So after the reverse circle went into effect as well as the one that would fix the nation's alchemy. Not much is to be said, he's the one who finished ‘father’ off with Greed's help.

Then it was all up to bringing his brother back. Alphonse had sent his soul back to the gate in exchange for his right arm being returned. Deciding on what would be acceptable to exchange for a full human, he performed his last alchemical reaction which sent him to the gate.

“I take it you're here to retrieve your brother? Just how do you plan to pull an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to offer your own body?” Truth sat before him, grinning like a maniac. Pointing backwards towards the large set of double doors, he laughed and smirked.

“Yeah I've got your payment right here. So go ahead and take it.” Truth looked shocked by his offer, stunned even. “This thing is my portal of truth. So I get to make the decision on how it's used. Is that right?” He couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, just watching Truth open mouthed at the notion. The nearly invisible being began to laugh.

“So it's come to that? And you're sure about this? You do realize that you won't be able to perform alchemy ever again without your portal.” Glancing up and back at the dark grey in the blinding white, he lost his grin for a moment.

“I'm aware of that. This portal, I know it contains every secret alchemy has to offer. However it's also led me astray. I saw the truth that lies within it, and I became convinced that I could solve everything with alchemy. I couldn't possibly have been more wrong. That was just arrogance.”

“You're willing to cast it aside, to lower yourself to a simple human?”

“What do you mean lower myself, that's the only thing I've ever been. Just a simple human that couldn't save a little girl. Not even with alchemy.”

“You sure you'll be alright without it? Think carefully now.” Hearing the voices of his friends calling his name, he looked back towards the figure before him.

“Who even needs alchemy when I have them?”

“You've done it! That's the right answer!” Clapping his hands, he turned to face the doors. “Good job, you've beat me! Go ahead, take him home!” Slamming his hands against the surface, he saw the last blue sparks by his own hands.

“The back door is right over there. Goodbye Edward Elric.” Watching as Truth pointed back towards where Alphonse sat before his own gate, he watched the being disappear, walking over to where his younger brother sat.

“That was crazy Al.” Helping the younger blond keep steady, he couldn't help but grin as Alphonse laughed.

“Speak for yourself.” Watching Al's portal open, he kept a strong hold on his brother as he led the younger back to their plane of existence. 

“Now let's go home, together.” He could've sworn he heard truth say one last thing before they left.

“Take care of Izumi why don't you?”  
~~~~~

[Bonus]

“Why don't you play in the living room Izu, I'll join you in a few minutes after I put the books back on the shelf.” The eighteen month old girl nodded, pushing herself up onto her feet and slowly waddling over to where her toys were stored and pulling a few out. Tugging at her teddy bear, she didn't know why it was so hard for the stuffed toy to come out. Falling back onto the floor, she held a stuffed arm and her long golden blonde hair had fallen into her face. Looking to what was in her hand, she almost instantly burst into tears at seeing the torn stuffie. Hearing running footsteps coming closer, she moved onto her knees, her dark grey dress spread in a circle around her.

“What's wrong kiddo? Did you bump your head?” Waving around the brown fabric that she held tightly, she watched her grandma's brown eyes widen. “Oh no I'm sorry. Why don't you play with something else and I'll fix your bear?” She watched as the adult took out the pieces of the bear and set them by a chair before going off to find sewing supplies. Crawling to her toy chest again, she looked inside before closing the lid. She didn't want to play with anything else!

Looking over to where her ripped bear was laying on the floor, she crawled over and pulled the bear into the middle of the room. She remembered watching her uncle and aunt fix things. It looked so easy when they did it. Looking at her hands, she clapped them like her uncle Al does, hearing footsteps coming closer and the front door open as she slammed her hands down onto the fabric juncture. Blue lights emitted from the bear, and when they went away she looked up to find her grandma and mommy standing there shocked. Giggling loudly, she picked up the stuffed bear and squeezed it tight.

“Ed.”

“Yeah?”

“She definitely takes after you. I don't know if that's good or bad but it's your daughter.”

“I know. Looks like she's a clone of myself, down to the alchemical advancement. I'm definitely going to show this to Al, Mei, the Colonel and Riza. I'd love to see their reactions to this.” She was picked up and thrown in the air by her mommy, giggling while holding her bear.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 5031 words
> 
> This is based off an idea from months ago.
> 
> Idea below:  
> Okay but Ed is just called short throughout the series  
> And he fucking hates it  
> Because it's both his his kid and his brother's body [which is on the other side of the gate] sapping his nutrition.  
> Short temper? Hormones  
> And then he's got another person to make sure that is safe during each battle  
> Wearing loose clothes just to hide it because truth is a bitch  
> So he just, continues his work like normal so people don't question him but he hits a few close calls  
> And in that scene [Episode 41, the mine shaft] he's just trying not to bleed out and freak because the fucking beam went through his side, is his kid alright?  
> The two other guys end up carrying him to a doctor while he's passed out but still mid-labor  
> Can't trust anyone else with the kid due to whatever the fuck with his hormones so they get strapped to his chest for like most battles  
> Greed tries to make fun of him and he's just like "Don't make me wake my kid you bastard"  
> Only baby allowed on the battlefield
> 
> And more background information on Izumi Elric:  
> Ed's daughter [who is lovingly named Izumi] Is able to preform alchemy without a circle from a young age because she saw the truth on the promised day when her 'mom' went through the portal as well [She was strapped to his chest]. She becomes a prodigy by an even younger age than Ed. She is offered a place in the military at age 9 but refuses unless her 'mom' [Ed], Uncle [Al], Aunts [Winry and Mei], and her Godparents [Riza and Roy] are kept from harm. It works and she's a nine year old who gets the title of Brigadier General by age 11. She actually becomes Furer by the time she's 16 and Roy is pissed and proud at the same time. And 'grandma' Izumi [who she was named after] Is so hella proud of her granddaughter. She was one of the first three people to know about Izu's ability to do alchemy when she was asked to watch the small girl while Ed went out to get groceries or something. Little eighteen month old [who had been watching uncle Al do alchemy] just crawls over to one of her broken toys and fixes it with alchemy as soon as her mam comes home and just shocks both of them.
> 
> So here's how I revisit an old fandom [I haven't written for Fullmetal Alchemist since 2014 about]
> 
> ~Edd


End file.
